Sieze the Moment
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Maura wakes up next to Jane one morning and finally has to face her feelings for her friend.


So, this is my first Rizzoli & Isles story but I'm hoping it's not my last! That however depends on the feedback I get. I'm not too confident that I've stayed in character with these two but I have tried my best. It's just a little something that came to me so I hope you like it!

* * *

Maura gave a soft sigh as she began to awaken from her peaceful slumber. It was the best sleep that she'd had in a while. It wasn't that she hadn't been sleeping properly it was more like something was missing. She stretched her body out like a cat before she rolled onto her side and faced the figure she had shared her bed with. Her body tensed slightly as she let the memories from the night before fill her mind. Just as quickly as she had tensed, she relaxed again. It had finally happened. Maura had begun to resign herself to the fact that she could never have the person she loved so deeply in the way she wanted them. Last night had changed all of that.

Slowly Maura began to move her gaze from Jane's face, down her slender neck, over her naked shoulders and to the top of her breasts that the duvet was not covering. Maura caught her bottom lip between her teeth and resisted the urge to reach out and caress Jane's breasts. They had both given into their urges last night and now Maura didn't want to have to fight them again. Or worse, loose her best friend.

Panic swept over Maura's body at the thought that she might lose Jane forever. She was Maura's first and only best friend and Maura couldn't lose what they had. She had gained an extra family with the Rizzoli clan. One that did not judge, did not ask questions, just simply accepted her for who she was. By finally giving into her urges, Maura could have ruined everything that mattered to her. She could lose those she held closest.

As Jane began to stir from her dreams, Maura's mind snapped back to the present and she watched the brunette awaken. Groggily, Jane blinked a few times before she focused on Maura's face.

"Why are you in my bed?" Jane murmured as she stretched her arms above her head, the duvet dangerously close to revealing what Maura so wanted to touch again.

Maura opened her mouth to retort that Jane was actually in Maura's bed when both of their cell phones began to ring. A groan passed the brunette's lips as she rolled onto her side to answer the shrill noise, the duvet slipping to her waist. Maura swallowed and instantly turned her attention to her own incoming call.

* * *

As Maura began to cut into the dead victim, her body worked on autopilot while her mind drifted back to her night with Jane. After being called to a second crime scene of the case that morning, neither of the best friends had uttered a word about their night together. They had gotten dressed in the normal manner; Maura in her bedroom, Jane in the guest room. They had left in their separate cars with Jane speeding off while Maura decided to take the science route to give her time to clear her head. Jane had acted the whole time like nothing had happened that it had just been a normal night between them.

Maura paused and frowned as she considered the possibility that maybe she had dreamt it all. Instantly she shook the thought from her mind. It had all been real. She had spent the night with her best friend and woken up naked next to her.

* * *

_Maura felt her breath hitch in her throat as she locked eyes with Jane. Everything around them began to dissolve, leaving only them. Maura found that her confidence had grown from the few glasses of wine she had consumed. With her new found confidence she cupped Jane's cheek gently and leaned closer, silently asking for permission from the brunette. When Jane didn't pull away or protest but held Maura's steady gaze, the blonde closed the gap between them and fused their lips together. At first Jane didn't respond but slowly she began to part her lips, her tongue seeking access to Maura's mouth._

_Maura soon found her fingers tangled in Jane's curls, holding them close together while Jane's fingers were making their way up the inside of Maura's shirt, over the doctor's stomach and to her firm breasts. Neither of them could remember the moment the kiss turned from sweet and tender to passionate and desperate._

* * *

That night after Maura had finished her shift, she rode the elevator up to the floor Jane was on. As she stepped out she instantly caught sight of her friend sat at her desk, a pen poised between her teeth as she gazed at her computer screen intently. Maura pushed opened the door and stepped into the room. The floor was quiet as most people had left for the night, their day shifts over. Both Korsak and Frost were sat at their desks and they looked up as she entered. They gave her a nod of greeting before they turned back to their work, knowing that she was not making a business call but a personal one for one certain person. She smiled at the two detectives before she walked towards Jane's desk, nervousness sweeping over her body.

"Hey," she called softly. "Did you want to grab some dinner? There's a new Italian place that has opened up. I think you'll like it." Her grip on her purse tightened as she tried to still her shaking hands.

"Mhmm?" Jane turned her gaze from her computer screen to her friend. "Oh. Sorry, Maur. This case has just gotten so crazy. I'm probably going to be here all night. Rain check?" Already Jane's attention had wandered from her friend so she did not see the disappointment flash across the blonde's face.

"Oh," Maura whispered, fighting back a sudden batch of tears. "Okay. I guess I'll…see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Mhmm." Jane gave a nod, not listening to her friend, before she jumped up from her seat. "Frost! I think we've got him!" She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair before she strode past Maura without a word.

Maura quietly watched the brunette head towards the elevators and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. She felt like she was about to crumble into a sobbing mess but she was too proud to crumble in public. No, she would wait until she was alone to let go. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Korsak watching her with a curious expression. As she turned her gaze to him fully, he gave her a small shrug and a soft smile. She dragged in a deep breath and mustered all the strength she could before she spoke.

"Night, detective." With her chin held high she made her way out of the building and into the night.

"Women," Korsak muttered, "can't admit when they're in love with each other."

* * *

Maura gave another soft sniffle and hugged the cushion closer to her body, she had no idea what film she was watching but she did know that it was sad. She grabbed another tissue from the box that had been by her side since she had stepped inside and wiped it across her red nose. All she could think about was how Jane had been distant towards her all day. Did it mean that Jane regretted their night together? Did she want to be nothing more than just friends? Had it all been a huge mistake?

The blonde gave another sob, partly about the film, partly about her own predicament. She blew her nose hard and hugged the cushion closer again. Maura jumped as she heard her back door open and Angela walk in. Instantly she wiped at her eyes, trying to look presentable.

"I only came to borrow your…" Angels trailed off as she caught sight of Maura's puffy eyes and red nose. "Maura, honey, what's wrong?" The older woman changed her direction and sat down next to the blonde. Maura looked at Angela before a new set of sobs racked through her body, causing the older woman to wrap her arms tightly about Maura. The blonder buried herself into the arms wrapped around her and let all of her emotions out in her tears.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked softly once Maura's tears had subsided and looked at the younger woman's sad, defeated expression.

"I've been so stupid, Angela," Maura whispered and looked down at the tissue she had clutched between her fingers. "I've…I've." She closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've fallen in love with the wrong person." Her shoulders slumped forward as she gave a tired sigh. "I let my guard down. I thought it was mutual but I got it all wrong. Now I'm afraid I've ruined everything and lost the one person who means most to me." Maura raised a hand to her mouth and turned her head away as she felt a new batch of tears threaten to fall.

Angela gave a knowing smile and gently patted the blonde's knee. "Jane just needs time to digest," she spoke softly. "When something, or in this case someone, means so much to her, she has to digest the situation so she doesn't screw it up."

Maura's head snapped around at Angela's words. "How did you..?"

"I've always known." The older woman smiled. "Ever since I first saw you two together I knew you were meant to be. I've just never understood why it's taken you both so long to admit you're in love with each other. It's so obvious. Everyone can see it but the two of you." Angela reached out and squeezed Maura's hands as she saw the shocked expression that spread across her face. "Don't ever doubt that Jane loves you, Maura, because she does with all her heart."

Maura swallowed as she let the other woman's words slowly sink in. Had Jane always loved her? Were they really meant to be together?

"Just give her time. She'll be back here before you know it." Angela patted the blonde's knee before she stood and left the house, leaving Maura alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Maura gazed out of her kitchen window the next morning as she waited for the kettle to boil. She hardly slept the night before and when she had managed to drift off her dreams were full of Jane leaving her. She gave a sigh and reached for the kettle just as her doorbell rang.

The person on the other side of the door was the last person Maura expected to see stood there.

"Jo Friday needs a walk." Jane held up the dog's lead by way of explanation. "I thought you might want to come."

"I'll just grab my keys," Maura replied and turned to her hallway for her keys.

Ten minutes later they were walking in silence with Jo Friday trotting along ahead. The silence wasn't the comfortable one that they were used to but it wasn't an unbearable one either. Maura opened her mouth to break the strange silence but closed it again when she felt Jane link their hands together. She turned her gaze to the brunette and noted how she stared straight ahead, her grip tight on Maura's hand.

"Jane," Maura started softly, causing Jane to turn her head.

"You don't have to say anything, Maur. You've made it clear how you feel about me and I've just brushed you off. I hate myself for that. You deserve so much better." Jane stopped walking and took hold of Maura's other hand so they stood facing each other. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm so scared that I'll lose you and I don't want that to happen because you mean everything to me. I have nothing to offer you and you deserve to have everything." The brunette stopped to take a breath and blinked away her tears.

"Jane, I'm scared too because I can't ever lose you. Ever. You are all I've ever wanted. We may not have gone about this the right way but we both want to be together so there's not a reason not to try. We can take this slow if that's what it takes but I'm not going to lose you. I won't let that happen. I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I want to be with you forever." Maura looked her friend in the eyes and squeezed her hands to show that she meant every word she had said.

"I love you, Maura," Jane whispered before she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. As they pulled back from the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together and smiled softly.

* * *

So, what do you all think?


End file.
